Dreams and Nightmares
by My0wnlittleworld247
Summary: Ichigo suffers a series of confusing and utterly random dreams. Written for shits and gigs for realsies... Yaoi included, because that's how I roll. Rated M. AU.


**Dreams and Nightmares:**

"Bruaaaaaaakkk! BuaBuaBuaBuuuaaaaaakkkkkk!"

Ichigo pried his eyes open, cursing the rude awakening as he scrambled to find the perpetrator.

"Tch, damn chicken" he muttered, scowling at the white bird perched at the end of his bed. Upon further inspection the chicken suddenly developed a serious case of shyness, flapping its wings and squawking as it took to the air, flying through Ichigo's ceiling and out of sight.

"Cya" he mumbled sleepily before plonking his head back down to his pillow.

"What do you mean 'cya'? I've only just got here," came a feminine voice from his carpet.

Ichigo's eyes shot open with a start, turning to face the direction of the voice. He calmed as he took in the owner of the voice.

"Uh, Hi, who are you?" he asked of the blue skinned girl before him.

She giggled, swimming back and forth through his carpet, which had taken on the qualities of water, yet still looked like the rough blue grey carpet that had forever adorned Ichigo's floor. She had a football, or rather, diamond shaped head with blue patterns running over her body; she wore nothing, though Ichigo couldn't see that through the carpet water in which she remained.

"Heehee, surely you remember your own fiancée!" she giggled, "I understand that it's been seven long years, and of course you've been preoccupied with saving all of Hyrule, but you were so rude to leave me on my lonesome for all those years! I've missed you darling! But now that Hyrule is safe and pure again it's time for our marriage, my father's already prepared everything... though before that..." she trailed off, looking bashful.

"Before that what?" asked Ichigo.

"Before that, I'd really appreciate it if you actually _saved_ my people from beneath the sheets of ice... and maybe melted them while you're at it... because after all, we _are_ water people, and although you banished evil from our land you didn't actually _save_ my people... you didn't even save _me_! Sheik had to do that! Oh! You did thank him for me didn't you?" the blue patterned girl babbled.

"Uh, um, sorry, who?"

"You mean you didn't thank him for me!?" She wailed distraught at the prospect of seeming ungrateful to her true saviour.

"Um... no, sorry... but could I ask you something?"

"Hmph! Well I suppose you can _ask_" she allowed, disdain colouring her tone.

"Ummm, well I don't know how to say this but... who are you?" the red head asked, baffled, "I don't know you... and I don't remember ever getting engaged... we're not even the same... um, I mean you're a fi... Uh, mermaid...?"

The girl sighed a mighty sigh, giving pause to allow Ichigo understanding of how serious her sigh truly was, "My name is Princess Ruto, Princess of the Zora tribe, the proud people of the water, and your name is Orange15, Hero of Time, and protector of Hyrule. We are engaged because you came in search of my precious stone, which I was told to give only to the man I would marry, and as of the day you received that stone, you became my fiancée. do you remember now, or do you intend to break my delicate heart, and destroy my faith in men?" finished Princess Ruto, her annoyance obvious on her pretty, albeit blue face.

"Uh... you know that sounds kinda' familiar... like... like a game I played when I was a kid..." Ichigo trailed off uncertain, there were keywords that triggered his memory, but the memories were fuzzy and unclear.

"Pah! Useless! I was a fool to give my precious stone to such an insensitive man!" cried Princess Ruto in outrage. Ichigo could see the solid lines of her body start to blur, her form changing, growing, turning red and scaly, "I'll never forgive you! And to be clear, our engagement is over! I'm going to go find Sheik, I'm sure he'll make a better husband than you ever could anyway!"

And with that she burst from the confines of her Zora body, turning into a great red dragon and flapping her wings as she took to the air, destroying Ichigo's ceiling in the process.

Ichigo watched her leave, his eyes never straying from the red blur until she had disappeared completely from sight.

"What the fuck...?"

* * *

"Ugh..." groaned Ichigo as he woke up naked against an equally naked body.

"Morning Ichipie, did you sleep well?" asked a deep voice from behind him. Ichigo forced himself back to reality, surprised to find a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, hey Grimmjow, actually I had a really weird dream," started Ichigo, still baffled by the Princess; he'd like to say he had no idea what she was talking about, but there was the blurriest memory, something he couldn't begin to decipher, that told him she wasn't lying.

"What was it about pumpkin?" asked Grimmjow, uncharacteristically pleasant.

"Well I had a dream that Princess Ruto was swimming in my carpet, and that we were engaged, and then she turned into a dragon and flew away to go marry a guy named Sheik..." explained Ichigo, feeling like an idiot for having such a retarded dream. He could feel Grimmjow's body shake with laughter, a throaty chuckle reverberating by his ear.

"...You know what's weird about dreams? You don't realise how stupid and unrealistic things are until you wake up... I mean, Princess Ruto was swimming in my carpet, but I didn't think that was weird. Then when she turned into a dragon, I was confused about what she was talking about, but it didn't occur to me that she shouldn't really be turning into a dragon... or that she shouldn't have had blue skin with a diamond shaped head... what the hell was I thinking?

"I don't know, I guess your mind subconsciously decides that it's a dream, screw reality, and you get to pretend that diamond headed girls exist," he mused, lips brushing against Ichigo's ear, before taking the shell inside, suckling on it gently. Ichigo gasped lightly at the contact, unprepared, blushing when the taller man chuckled again, sending vibrations running through him, "but forget about that, why don't you let me take your mind off it?"

Grimmjow released his ear, leaning over to capture his mouth, turning Ichigo around to face him. When Ichigo opened his mouth, Grimmjow slipped his tongue inside, letting it dance. The orange haired boy moaned into the kiss, twining his own tongue around Grimmjow's, sliding against the slick muscle. Both men had their eyes closed, Grimmjow circled Ichigo's waist with his arms, while Ichigo held onto Grimmjow's shoulders, fingers wrapped around his biceps, feeling the toned muscles shift beneath the skin.

They broke the kiss, gulping great breaths of air before meeting once more, Ichigo's arms wrapped around Grimmjow's shoulders, one hand reaching up to grab a handful of blue hair, pulling their faces closer.

Their legs tangled, hooking over one another, the bare flesh hot to the touch.

Ichigo wanted more, leaning into the touch, running his hands along Grimmjow's defined chest, over the smooth skin of his back.

"Grimmjow..." he groaned into the kiss.

* * *

"Gah!" Ichigo shot up, eyes wide, darting around the room frantically, sighing when he found himself alone. He let himself fall back against the pillow, pushing his fingers into his closed eyes before running a hand through his hair, "Ugh... just a dream" he mumbled, shivering at the memory of Grimmjow's touch.

_Why the fuck was I dreaming about Grimmjow? And why were we doing... ugh! What the hell? Seriously, this crazy dream business has got to stop, why the hell did I think it was normal to find Grimmjow naked in my bed!?_

Ichigo jumped as the door opened, grabbing the blankets to cover his naked self, shock cursing through his body as Grimmjow walked through the door wearing nothing but a towel, his hair damp, rivulets of water trailing down his toned body.

"Hey, you awake?" asked Grimmjow, the gravelly voice bringing memories to the forefront of Ichigo's brain, staining his cheeks red, "bout' time, it's ten O'clock already."

"G-Grimmjow! What are you doing here!?" asked Ichigo frantically, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Huh?" grumbled Grimmjow unimpressed, "the hell do you mean by that? The fuck do you think I'm doing here?

"I don't know! And why are you only wearing a towel, put some clothes on!" cried Ichigo desperately.

"Put some clothes on?" asked Grimmjow confused, "Why? That's not what you were saying last night."

"W-what!? I-I-I... I don't remember last night..." suddenly his eyes opened with shock at the memory, "wait! We didn't... I mean, did you... uh... k...k-k..." Ichigo trailed off, leaning in and whispering conspiratorially "kiss me?" as though whispering made it less true.

Grimmjow shot him an odd look, raising an eyebrow, "Ichigo... we did more than kiss..."

Ichigo flushed bright red, the heat covering his face to his hairline, "I... I don't remember... are you sure? I mean, you're a guy! I wouldn't!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the denial, "Oh really? You wouldn't? You're sure about that?" he asked, something in his tone made Ichigo falter, "because the way I remember it, you were the one that came onto me. You were the one that kissed me first. You were the one that broke and begged me to take you. You were the one that rode me till the wee hours of the morning. And you were the one that told me you were gay and secretly obsessing over me for the last three years! The way I see it, you had no problem with being with a guy then, don't you fucking change your mind now!"

Ichigo stared in mortification, completely lost for words against the fire in Grimmjow's eyes.

"...I... I don't... is this a dream?" asked Ichigo finally.

"Sorry Ichigo, but when you realise something's not right, that's when you know it really isn't a dream."

They stood there in silence for what seemed like forever, Grimmjow staring in confusion at the boy, Ichigo unable to meet his eyes. He tried to remember. Tried to remember what came after the kiss. Slowly a few memories floated back, groggy from sleep deprivation and exhaustion; snippets of moans and cries filled his head as he remembered the heat and pain and lust he'd felt. He remember the pure ecstasy of his orgasm, the blush that adorned his cheeks as he rode his partner, and the emotion that filled his entire being when the blue haired boy had responded in turn, accepting his feelings, not rejecting his approach.

"I... I remember" he said as Grimmjow smirked at him, "I can't believe I... I mean I... Oh my God..."

* * *

When Ichigo woke he felt completely awake, relief surging through him as he found himself in bed, fully dressed, a sleeping Grimmjow leaning against his closet, releasing a cacophony of snores that broke through the silence of the room. The blue haired boy was also wearing all of his clothes, a hand reached inside of his shirt supposedly to scratch his stomach.

Ichigo surveyed the room, taking in the bottles of alcohol that Grimmjow had brought with him, now empty, some dripping their contents over the floor, noticing that it was still dark outside.

"Ugh," he groaned for the final time that night, "what the hell did I drink last night?" he wondered, before slipping out of consciousness into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

Why you ask? Because I'm a retard, that's why.

Hokay, so only Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time fans are going to understand the first dream... though I doubt they'll truly understand it, but if anyone does, please make sure to let me know what it was I was trying to do there, because I personally have no god damn idea.

This came about probably because I've been playing OOT recently, and just as I finished reading a GrimmIchi fic I was hit with a sudden inspiration... and for some reason I felt like inceptioning Ichigo...

So yeah, I always try not to write predictable fics, though sometimes I don't succeed. I'm pretty good with being original enough with my story lines for the most part, but I wanted to shake things up a bit with this, show my weird side and all. I can't have you thinking I'm normal now, can I?

Anyway, enough rambling from me, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did I'd love it if you could drop a review, **I always respond to Reviews and PMs**, and **I appreciate positive AND negative feedback**. (How else will I know if people don't like my stories if everyone just moves on without a word.)

**I take fic requests, as long as it's yaoi**, and don't worry not all of my fics are this weird. I write all kinds of yaoi, S&M, non-con, angst, fluff, humour, etc. Almost anything but M-preg, and I don't write OC fics.

Anywhosiwhatsit, thanks for reading my fic, and this annoyingly long Author Note.

Goodbye!


End file.
